


A Language of Pollen and Petals

by Theconsultingdetective



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, M/M, but still kinda fluff, gardener!dean, right up till the end, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theconsultingdetective/pseuds/Theconsultingdetective





	A Language of Pollen and Petals

The first flowers Castiel gets from his neighbour, the attractive (if a little arrogant and forward) gardener Dean Winchester, is yellow carnation and white delphiniums. Castiel does a little snooping and finds their meanings: delphiniums for boldness and carnations for a secret admirer. 

Playing hard to get, he turns to his own garden and sends back blue sweetpeas for shyness.

Dean sends purple hyacinths for sincerity and stargazers for ambition, and Castiel, finally wooed, returns with a deep blue statice flower for success and a note: "7:00 tomorrow night at mine?" He got back a bundle of pink and yellow strawflowers for agreement. 

Dean brings tulips to their first date: red for a declaration of love. They eat dinner together and everything goes off without a single hitch. Castiel sends Dean home with coriander for lust and the promise of a second date on a Friday evening, when he doesn't have to work the following morning.

The next few days, they send pansies for loving thoughts and bronze chrysanthemums for excitement back and forth. Another purple statice indicates a second date on Friday night. Dean sends back coriander, with a piece of paper with a question mark on it attached. Castiel sends back two chrysanthemums for an emphatic yes.

A few weeks of dating turn into a few months, and then Castiel sends Dean holly for domestic happiness and a note attached. "Cohabitation would make this far easier, don't you think?"

Another striped carnation and another note-"I'll pack my bags." When the doorbell rings two days later, Dean's waiting on his doorstep with a cardboard box of his things and a ranunculus for radiance.

Though they live together, flowers are still exchanged as often as kisses, which is to say, constantly, in the Winchester/Novak household. Castiel receives marigolds for desire for wealth and clovers for luck when he interviews for a promotion at work. When Dean's brother gets sick, Castiel gives him deep purple lisianthus flowers for calming. They dry their flowers outside and hang them on their walls; Castiel keeps Dean's first red tulip in an empty wine bottle on his bedside.

When Dean sees the forget-me-nots for remembrance and violets for faithfulness in Castiel's hands, he panics.  
"I'm just going to be away for a week, Dean," Castiel assured him. "I'll miss you, but I'll be back soon. I'll always be thinking about you, my darling, I promise." He kissed him. "I love you."

When Castiel arrived at his hotel room in Los Angeles for the business conference where he was speaking, Dean had already sent him some yellow tulips for his being hopelessly in love with Castiel, and an instant smile blossomed on his lips. For the rest of the week, Dean sent him tulips every day like clockwork. The last day he was there there was dried coriander for lust on the edge of his bed and Cas booked the first flight home to Lebanon, Kansas.

Seven months after their original meeting, Dean got down on one knee in the middle of their garden with a yellow tulip and ivy for fidelity and asked for Castiel's hand. Castiel damn near squealed, he was so excited, and pulled Dean to his feet and into his arm with an eager 'yes.'

The wedding flowers were what had become to be known as their flowers-yellow tulips, pastel blue statices, yellow carnations and white delphiniums. Dean couldn't imagine a more perfect day or a more perfect person to marry. It was everything he wanted, everything he could ask for and more.

They still traded flowers back and forth like clockwork, even when they shared coffee in the mornings and saw each other every night. Ranunculuses become Castiel's favourite flower; Dean favours snapdragons, which Castiel thinks is incredibly ironic since they indicate presumptuousness. When they retire from their jobs as advertising executive and mechanic, Dean starts a vegetable garden and Castiel raises bees to pollinate their flowers. Sam likes to say that all they need is a few chickens and they could have their own little commune.

When Dean's younger days of smoking and alcoholism catch up with him, and he's buried under an oak tree in the town's small cemetery, Castiel makes sure there's fresh larkspur for beauty of spirit and yellow tulips every day. Castiel follows Dean a year and a half later, and by some miracle their garden still flourishes. It's almost as though the pair of them still tend it and clip each other flowers-tulips, delphiniums, carnations, and statices, as though nothing has changed, and nothing ever will.  


End file.
